The invention concerns a cassette for a roll of photographic strip materials.
Cassettes of this type are known in numerous configurations. They are used primarily in photographic laboratories in combination with more or less automated copying devices, to which they may be attached on the inlet side to supply them with unexposed photographic paper. Certain cassettes are designed so that they may be attached to the copying device on the outlet side also and are thus capable of accepting exposed copy materials from the copying device.